fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maji Ishi
|romaji = Maji Seki|alias = Sitting Panda ( , Suwari Panda) Lady of Falling Trees ( , Taoreru ki no Josei)|name = Maji Ishi|race = Monoeye|gender = Female|birthdate = August 9th, X787|birthplace = Hekate, Peloponnese|blood type = A|status = Active|age = 19|hair color = Black|eye color = Blue|vision = |skin tone = Fair|height = 5'3" (160 cm)|weight = 119 lbs. (53.9 kgs)|medical concerns and ailments = |guild mark color = White|guild mark location = Left hand|affiliation = Koma Inu|occupation = Legal Wizard|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|allies = Koma Inu|magic = Wood God Slayer Magic(Divine Overdrive, Paper Mode)|other equipment = |weaponry and armor = Retractable Bō|previous affiliation = Peloponnesean Armed Forces|previous occupation = Soldier|base of operations = , }}Maji Ishi '(マジ石, ''Maji Seki), often known by her moniker, 'Sitting Panda '( , Suwari Panda), is a monoeye and a member of the world-renown Koma Inu guild. Likely being the only one of her kind within the country of Fiore, Maji originally hails from the Chiefdom of Pelponnese, the place where nearly the entire populous of her people are located. In Pelponnese, Maji was the daughter of the well-respected Clan Ishi, a tight-knit family famed for their skill in combat and nearly every form of warfare. Of course, it does not take a very close friend of Maji's to make the observation that she isn't exactly the ideal type of person to one day become a great warrior and uphold her family's honor. Rather than practicing playing with swords and axes, Maji dabbled in the arts of magic, a skill nearly unheard of among those of her race. After confessing to her parents that she would much rather study the arcane rather than how to kill a man with your thumbs, she expected to be exiled from her home as others before her had. However, much to her surprise, Maji's parents swore secrecy on the condition that she would one day return and prove to the rest of her people that magic was not as useless of a skill as they so adamantly believed. The aspiring girl left her homeland in search of opportunity, much like many other young adventurers like herself had done before, and she spent little wasted time travelling to the country of opportunity. There was one reason in particular that Maji chose to travel to Fiore rather than any other country — and that reason, was the famous Koma Inu guild. News of the distinguished guild and its immensely powerful members had reached even the remote lands that Maji hailed from, and ever since the word reached her ears she has aspired to join the ranks of the organization. The first thing she did when she arrived by train in was track down the whereabouts of the guild hall, where she then enlisted and became one of the newest members of magical society. Appearance In almost exactly every single aspect, Maji retains the appearance of a human; as such, she retains all of the features that would normally be associated with the beauty of a female human. Nearly all of these features — small waist, dainty physique and doll-like facial features, to name a few — are possessed to a rather high extent on Maji's person. However, all of these features normally associated with apparent perfection within the "normal" human society are actually treated as quite the opposite within monoeye society. Rather than favoring small and delicate features, the monoeye people favor women with large busts, wide hips, and just as much muscle as the men; this is almost certainly because of the way that the Peloponnesean society is built, which would be upon the concept of "might is right," an idealogy they have used since their creation. Due to Maji being an allegedly "ugly" person within Peloponnesean status quo, she has developed rather devastating self-esteem issues and refuses to admit or believe that she is what ordinary human society would call cute, since she was conditioned from a young age to believe that she is not. Personality Abilities Physical '''Masterful Marksman: Adept Bōjutsu User: Maji is a very adept bōjutsu user, which is the particular art of controlling the user's body and bō, to be extremely versatile and smooth in battle, not making any rigid or stiff movements. Maji in particular uses the bō to make small movements in a quick fashion, while holding tightly to two specific positions on the bō. While in this position, Maji makes various swift sweeps, strikes, and entrapments with the said bō; if needed, Maji will even sweep sand into the opponents eyes with her bō, or coat the attacking end with one of her many powerful spells, increasing the deadliness of the attack. Ki no Michi '(木の道, ''Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree"): is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun."This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be eternano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block.The name of this type of martial arts comes from the fighting style's extremely proficient defensive abilities. Because of the strong defense a practitioner of Ki no Michi must be able to hold in order to get achieve an effective counter measure, it is said that they move "with the flexibility of a willow branch, but the sturdiness of a live oak." It is because of this nature that practitioners generally have a high degree of flexibility, as well as a mesomorphic body build. This is because mages who specialize in this martial art have a higher percentage of Type IIA (fast twitch oxidative glycolytic) muscle fibers in their muscle groups to allow for fast contraction times, long term anaerobic endurance, and high force production. * '''God Cedar Cranial Descent (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponents thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. * Great Banyan Dance (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponents center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with a ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponents impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. * Jaya Sri Maha Kick (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. * Jōmon Sugi Thrust (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. * Chankiri Revenge (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers an swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs.So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. * Kannimara Chord Cut (カニマラコードカット, Kanimara Kōdokatto): while in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. With fingers extended outward, the user covers their hand in a coat of ethernano; at the moment of impact, the pronated hand is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. The power of this attack comes from it's ability to cut the vessels of it's opponent when executed with enough force. Using two fingers can cut off blood flow until the pressure is released, three can cause severe bruising, four fingers can cut superficial nerves and vessels, and 5 finger can damage muscle fibers. * Tembusu Mania Blitz (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose it's consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff his body to it's utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly,they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Brute Strength:While she is small and timid, she is still very much a Monoeye, known for their massive amounts of strength, making them famous among armies and fighter guilds, as the strongest members. Male or female, young or old, Monoeye's are taught how to defend themselves from the day they can walk properly. Most Monoeyes train nearly everyday, similar to how Maji did, until she left. Although she may not look like it, Maji has a massive amount of muscle in her body, that allows her to land heavy strikes on her enemy, which are capable of stunning them or knocking them out, allowing for her to counter her attack with a spell. In addition to being trained throughout her childhood, her overall body mass and muscle build is further enhanced by her God Slayer Magic, that boosts her bodies capabilities so that she is capable of defeating gods themselves. Extreme Speed: While strong, Maji's size makes her the perfect candidate for long-running, as her small body allows her to ignore nearly all air resistance, and travel at extremely high velocities that confuse the enemy. Maji is known to be extremely capable of controlling her air flow through her entire body, and has even shown the ability to adapt to the low oxygen levels much faster than the average human; whether or not this is due to her not being a human, is unknown. Maji's particular style of running, although it may not appear like it, is different from others. Maji runs heel-to-toe, propelling herself foward, as well as leaning forward as much as possible to allow for her body to have a lot less air resistance. Master of Climbing and Agility: Maji is capable of bending her body in various ways that allow her to be extremely versatile in battle by both her weapons and magic, as well as her fighting capabilities. By using these skills with her speed, Maji is able to jump extremely high distances, and maneuver easily along thin ledges. An example of this is the various occasions that Maji has waited in trees for a chance to ambush the wrong-doers that she has to hunt down for her jobs, waiting for the opportunity to jump down on her target and strike. Magical Vast Magical Power:' '''Maji is one of the strongest users of Wood God Slayer Magic to date, possessing a great amount of magical power, that allows her to fight and use her magical power for hours on end without tire. As shown on multiple occasions, Maji has the very powerful ability to use the full extent of her magical power without actually depleting her magic reserves all the way, proving her to be a very strong mage with mass amounts of power. It is unknown as of yet, if Maji has even ever run out of magical energy while fighting, as she usually is capable of defeating her enemies extremely quickly, within the first 10 minutes of the fight. * '''Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning''Aura of Magical Power'') is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. Maji's aura, which is an S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning''Magical Aura of Great Power'') is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Ecokinetic Abilities: Maji has displayed the ability to bend not only wood, but plant-life in general. This ability allows her almost complete dominance over nature itself, as she can manipulate nature and plants to various offensive and defensive capabilities. Maji has also displayed the ability to transfer magical energy into plants, which effectively sends their aging and growth sequences into a hyper-speed mode of sorts, capable of turning a sapling to a century old tree. Plant Electrophysiology: Living plants produced by Maji have shown the impressive ability to almost instantly expand their root connection deep underground, and tie themselves to other plants for nutrients and support. The roots have the capability to quickly send electric signals to eachother to signal danger, weather, or any other amount of things. This ability also extends to Maji herself, as the roots of the plants connect themselves to her, and send various signals throughout her body. Maji is granted the ability to sense the same waves and signals that plants send eachother, allowing her to defeat her enemies in an easier fashion. Animal and Plant Taming Aura: Maji's God Slayer Magic is definitely not as simple as to just control and manipulate wood, or even plants all together. It actually is unknown as if whether or not this ability stems from her magic all together, but it is known that it is at the very least enhanced by it. For whatever reason, Maji's magical signature is said to link to the "souls" of animals and calm their senses of danger and offense whenever Maji and her company is around. In other words, Maji is capable of freely passing by most fauna with extreme ease, and most of the time, the animals will even let Maji go up and pet them. This ability has also been shown to apply to sentient plants too, as shown when Maji was on a job to defeat a sentient beanstalk that had sprouted in the middle of a town, and she was able to calm it and neutralize the threat of it attacking all together. However, this ability is downsided by the fact that bigger and more powerful animals are not docile, but simply tolerant of Maji's presence. Wood God Slayer Magic '(木神特効魔法, ''ki shintokkou mahou) As it name implies, Wood God Slayer Magic utilizes the element of wood. Maji can create various structures of wood for attacks or defense. Along with wood she can also incorporate plants along with wood for the same purpose as well as restore her energy too. In some cases it is also similar to the Lost Magic Great Tree Arc, in which Maji can merge with the earth via wood to move to a location faster. She can also cause existing plants and woods to grow, change shape and move too. This can all be done at a quicker pace if she attaches himself to underground roots, allowing her to link to existing wood and thus can activate her spells faster. She can even manipulate wood created by other mages too.Unlike some of the other God Slayer type magic, Wood God Slayer Magic seems to be better suited for being used against large forces or in large areas. Maji can make hundreds or thousands of trees or roots of different sizes pop out of the ground and attack multiple enemies or overwhelm an army quickly. She has also shown to be able to create large wooden structures quickly by using already existing wood or growing her own wood from the ground beneath him. Another feature of this magic is that she, Maji, cannot just turn parts of her body into wood, but different types of wood too, making his attacks stronger. A unique feature of this magic is that the wood that Maji uses can suppress magic. Maji explains that since this magic utilizes the vast magic of the earth, the wood bindings consume the magic of their target slowly, though the process can quicken if the target tries to use his or her magic to escape. However the effectiveness of this depends on how strong the binding is as well as how much magic the target releases. * '''Divine Overdrive (念の公天 (神のオーバードライブ), Kami no Ōbādoraibu lit. Invocation of Divine Justice) is an advanced ability that is exclusive only to God Slayers.Divine Overdrive is the strongest ability that a God Slayer can learn; the spell grants the user abilities that is what humans think all gods have. At this state, the user has gained more advanced spells which deals more damage than what they had before. Many people have believed that the God Slayers have literally turned into gods or are possessed by them for a short period of time using this spell. Many users of this spell cannot hold on to this form for long, since it requires lots of magically energy to perform this. After the mode is over, the users will either faint, feel incredible fatigue, or even death. After achieving Divine Overdrive, the user is drastically boosted in their power. Since the user is in the state of a "god", there is overwhelming increase in power, speed, durability, and strength, compared to what they were before. In addition, their magical power will serve as a regeneration tool, which people believed gods are immortal, can heal any wounds that are inflicted on them, no matter how severe it is. Gods are also said to rule over a specific object. The user is at this state, they are able to manipulate other people’s magic if they are the same element as the God Slayer in Divine Overdrive and their element cannot be, what so ever be manipulated by another person. Like a person who has the ability of pyrokinesis cannot manipulate the fire from the Flame God Slayer when the God Slayer is currently in Divine Overdrive, however, the God Slayer can manipulate the flames of the other person. But the enemy can still circumvent it either due to ability or skill, like if the enemy is an absolute master of their element. * Wood God's Bellow (木 の神の怒鳴る, ki no kamino donaru): One of Maji's most basic spells, and the defining attack of any slayer. Maji begins the attack by inhaling sharply, and absorbing the ambient ethernano from the surrounding atmosphere, before gathering it inside their lungs and and transforming the particles into magically-infused wood. Once the wood has finished forming, Maji is capable of pushing out all the wood from her lungs, and releasing all of it in a massive torrent of razor-sharp wood pieces, in a very powerful attack that can be cast over large distances. The torrent's effect on an opponent includes, but is not limited to, extremely vast and deep cuts across the body that are enough to cause major bleeding and the complete annihilation of most armor or clothing the opponent may be wearing. * Wood God's Wooden Tendrils (神の木の蔓を木材します, kamino ki no tsuruwo mokuzaishimasu): Maji's common spell for long-range, this attack can be used in different ways. The spell basically launches multiple thick wooden tentacles at the opponent, with the front either being flat or to look like the tip of a spear. Maji can launch these tentacles from either the ground, trees or even her own body, mostly her arms in the latter option. These tentacles can be used to attack an opponent, intending to impale or push them back, ensnare the enemy by wrapping around their body or to distract them, allowing Maji to attack. * Wood God's Wood Dome Wall Lock (木 の神の木製ドーム壁ロック, ki no kamino mukoseidoomu kaberokku): Maji summons several square shaped wood poles out of the ground either around herself or the enemy. If around herself then this spell can be an effective defense against enemy attacks and if around an opponent it can capture them and drain them of their magic slowly. Maji can also increase the magic within the wood used redirect an enemy's attack as well as be strong enough against spells to stop an enemy from escaping if used to capture them. * Wood God's Redwood Takeover (木 の神の レッドウッド買収, reddo uddo baishuu): Possibly one of Maji's strongest spells, this spell is known to be extremely powerful and strikes fear into the hearts unfortunate enough to see its use. Maji begins her spell by falling onto her knees, and planting her hands firmly on the surface of the earth. A massive green Magic Seal is formed underneath her, before a giant redwood tree sprouts underneath her, and sky rockets her nearly 30 feet into the air. The tree encases Maji in a helmet-like hollowed structure, and the tree quickly sprouts limbs and takes on a massive humanoid form. Maji is able to control the beast in anyway she wishes, and is even able to cast her God Slayer magic through it. * Wood God's Horn (木 の神のホーン, ki no kamino hoon): Maji throws her hand up to her upper forehead, and a Magic Seal appears. One the seal disappears, it will reveal a small tree trunk growing out of Maji's forehead. The tree trunk is automatically carved into a horn-like shape, allowing for maximum damage when it is used to strike an enemy at a high speed. * Wood God's Garden (木神の庭, ki shinno niwa): After stamping her foot on to the ground, multiple trees will erratically sprout from the ground, in a labyrinth-like fashion. The trees quickly blot out the sky above, and leave the enemy stranded in a large forest, surrounded only by endless trees, which also happen to move and swing at the enemy, as if they were conscious. * Wood God's Railroad (木 の神の 鉄道, ki no kamino tetsudou) Planting her hands on the ground Maji send multiple twisting branches tunneling underneath the earth, at extremely high speeds. Maji can control how deep they go, and what they do, as long as she is touching the ground. She uses this spell to bind her enemies, or strike them with her attacks being practically invisible. Maji claims the spell is named this, because the branches twist and turn similar to an underground railroad. * Wood God's Kick (木 の神のキック, ki no kamino kikku): Sprinting towards the enemy, Maji takes an very high jump into the air, leaving her on the eye-level of her target. After coating her leg in a flurry of razor-sharp wood splinters, Maji delivers a powerful blow to the side of the opponents head, in a roundhouse fashion. * Wood God's Bark Skin (木 の神の 樹皮肌 , ki no kamino juhi hada): Maji crosses her arms over her chest, and a glowing green aura surrounds her. When the aura dies down, the opponent will find that Maji's entire skin is instead bark, instead of flesh. This unique bark is stronger than steel, and and only cracks under the most powerful of magical attacks. If it cracks, it will simply reveal Maji'snaked skin, making it more accurate to compare this spell to an armor of sorts. * Wood God's Wave (木 の神の波, ki no kamino nami): When in the way of an incoming projectile (spell or otherwise) Maji is able to swoop both of her arms up into the air, and create a large, curved wall of wood in front of her, reminiscent of the way a wave would look. This spell is extremely durable, and even the hottest flames cannot melt it. * Wood God's Hyperwhip '(木 神の ハイパー 鞭, ''ki shinno haipaa muchi) Maji turns the entirety of both of her arms into long stalks of firm and strong wood; this wood is not like the others that Maji creates, as while it is strong, it is also extremely flexible and extendable. Maji is effectively able to turn her arms into whips of deadly proportions, as the whips have a striking force of a tree trunk. This spell can also be used to tightly bind the enemy, even going so far to asphyxiate to opponent. * '''Wood God's Katana (木 の神の刀, ki no kamino katana): Maji quickly sweeps her hand across the width of her body, and a long stick about 3 feet long appears in her grip. By swiping again, this time with the stick in her hand, the stick will instantly be sharpened, serving as a blade with the power and strength of a very durable metal. Maji has shown her ability to use this spell multiple times, but instead throw the katanas at the opponent, barraging them in a spear storm. * Wood God's Nest '(木の神の巣, ''ki no kamino su) Maji either summons or collects multiple leaves and branches from her surrounding area, and collectively gathers them around her, by waving her arms in a circular motion, until a whirlwind of sticks and leaves surrounds her and her allies. Inside of the whirlwind, a large green magic seal will appear, and engulf Maji and her allies in a green light. The whirlwind will the die down, causing all of the sticks and leaves to fall to the ground. For as long as Maji remains concious, or as long as she wants it, a light green light aura will be emitted from her and her allies, that boosts their physical capabilities and is even capable of unlocking new spells. * '''God Slayer's Secret Arts (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): God Slayers Secret Arts is a set of the strongest spells from the God Slayer's arsenal. It is said, that even one spell from this category has the power to defeat a god. On the real occasion, Secret Art of God Slayers can give even greater damage and destruction than God Slayer's usual spells to the living beings, with the further opportunity of killing them on several occasions. ** Wood Release: Aranyani's Fall '(木製の リリース: アランヤニ秋, ''Mokuseino Ririisu: Aranyani Aki): Maji stands tall, and then quickly pounds her fists together, and is almost instantly surrounded with a torrential whirlwind of razor sharp wood and bark fragments. The fragments are flung out of the whirlwind at extremely high speeds surpassing 280 miles per hour, with a connecting pressure high enough to completely bury the wood in a cement block. These attacks are extremely hard to avoid as they follow no pattern and travel at such a high speed, it is nearly impossible to dodge before the opponent is hit and impaled, or even dismembered. After varying amounts of wood fly at the opponent, the remaining wood that is a part of the whirlwind will then reform itself in front of Maji in the shape of a ball, before seemingly disappearing. Mere moments after the disappearance, the remaining wood would shoot out of the ground underneath the opponent, in an effort to make a quick strike attack that they couldn't possibly dodge. ** 'Wood Relase: Dhat-Badan's Benevolent Arms '(ドットバダンの慈悲深い腕. Dotto-Badan no Jihi Fukai Ude):Maji begins the attack by releasing her magical aura in such a powerful manner, that it seemingly pours out of her mouth and eyes, creating a rather frightening display to an unassuming opponent. Maji then lifts both of her arms in the air and as a result, multiple long and thick roots are sprout around her. These roots are known to be extremely lethal, as they have multiple extremely sharp and pointy thorns protruding from nearly every space on the root. The roots, after all of them are summoned, will being swinging rapidly in a random fashion, as if they powerful fire hoses that weren't being controlled. The impact from the root alone is enough to completely shatter bones, and the thorns are capable of impaling enemies with extreme amounts of power. * 'Paper God Mode '(紙 神 モード, Kami Shin Moodo): Paper God Mode is Maji's Dual Element Mode. This advanced ability was discovered by Maji when she first heard of Natsu Dragneel's Lightning Mode, which he used to defeat Minvera Orland, and blow over a large building. Maji tracked down a Sky God Slayer with an unknown name, whom she trained with and eventually decided to collaborate their powers. Upon consuming her trainee's magic, however, Maji discovered that she had unlocked a new unforeseen power, which was the ability to generate, manipulate, and consume paper whenever she activated her new mode. After experimenting with her powers for a short while, Maji was able to fully master this new ability, and enhance it further. Although most would underestimate the power of this mode, similar to how they would Maji, they are quickly proven wrong when they see for themselves the sheer power and versatility that the technique holds. The papers from this magic seem to be different from others, as they are magically enhanced and capable of doing dealing massive amounts of damage, not unlike the papers created with Paper Blizzard. This mode is extremely versatile, as evidenced by Maji's ability to create various constructs out of paper, seemingly with little to no effort; this ability also extends to her being able to create seemingly sentient beings like soldiers or wolves, out of paper. ** 'Paper God's Bellow '(神の怒鳴る, Kamino Donaru): One of the most basic spells that all slayers share, with the obvious differences of their element and style. Maji begins by collecting ambient ethernano in the atmosphere around her, and gathering it inside of her lungs. Once her lungs are at full capacity, Maji opens her mouth and releases a condensed stream of magically-enhanced papers, all in a rectangular shape, similar to a talisman. The effects of this spell upon an opponent are known to be detrimental, easily breaking bones and throwing the unlucky person far distances, even without the mention of the extremely deep and vast paper cuts that are found all across the enemy's body. ** 'Paper God's Wheel '(神のホイール, Kamino Hoiiru) Maji combines a large quantity of paper sheets into a single wheel-like shape, which she then throws at the intended target. While in flight, the disc spins with tremendous speed and its trajectory and inclination can be freely manipulated by her, presenting opportunities to attack the enemy from all angles, even if the disc is initially avoided. The discs spins so fast that a collide between two of them result in a considerable impact. ** 'Paper God's Shuriken '(神の手裏剣, Kamino Shuriken):A technique that consists of pouring one's magical power into a scrap of paper in a split second, hardening and sharpening it, so it can be used as a shuriken. Its sharpness is equal to that of a shuriken made of metal, and Maji can further enhance the power of the spell by forming the paper into different shapes. ** 'Paper God's Army '(神の軍隊, Kamino Guntai): This spell truly takes advantage of Maji's ability to create and manipulate paper. By infusing her magical energy into paper, she can shape it into a perfect replica of herself that she can control remotely. When the clone is hit or disperses, it merely collapses into sheets of paper, which can be used to bind the opponent. Sometimes, Maji adds a small talisman infused with Explosion Magic, so that upon contact with the clone, it will explode and cause massive amounts of damage to the enemy, via the searing heat and shrapnel. Equipment 'Bishamon '( , Bishamon, lit. "Famous Son of Vishrava"): 'Bō Staff ''( , ''Bō): Trivia * Maji's favorite food seems to be anything that is commonly seen in bento boxes; although, she is particularly fond of onigiri * Maji's stats, as evaluated by her guild for their S-Class Trials, are as shown. *"Wood Release, Aranyani's Fall" is a reference to the Hindu goddess Aranyani, and her general decline in worship in the modern day *Maji has two eyebrows, and only one eye